Senkenryu
, Spiritualism |first=Fanon }} is a style of sword fighting that can vary between the use of one to three swords. However, the number of swords is not what defines this style; instead, it is how the user utilizes them. Through the use of spiritualism and the conjunction of her two Meito powers, Hirazakura and Bunkaku, Liryanna D. Eleanor, the captain of the Scarlet Pirates, can materialize her spirit into the shape of pink blades that can scatter into thousands of petal-like blades. She can also use her spirit to simply enhance her swords' power. History Senkenryu Attacks Almost all of Liryanna's attacks are named after a flower, a tree or any other natural element. Her techniques are simple: through the use of one or two swords (sometimes with three, the last on on her foot), Liryanna can create an array of techniques that allow her to be extremely versatile in battle. Due to these specific characteristics, she named the set of attacks she uses . Basic Techniques * : :* : Advanced Techniques * : Liryanna charges her spirit around her, creating two rows of giant energy blades that rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying spirit blades pierce the enemy. This is one of Liryanna's strongest technique, due to the fact that she can use it in several different manners. The three techniques that derive from this one have a pun between a flower and a Japanese theater term. :* : Liryanna rearranges the thousands of energy blades to form several swords. She then rushes to the opponent and, when she lands a definite hit, the swords that she formed stab the opponent almost instantly and altogether. The technique's name is a pun: it comes from the term , from the traditional Japanese theater kabuki, being an extra stage section, the technique takes this name into a more literal sense. :* : Liryanna's ultimate attack, possessing both speed and power; she condenses every single one of her energy blades around her , Hirazakura, drastically increasing every attribute of her sword. She can then release a gigantic stream of energy to the opponent, almost always killing the target. The downside of the technique is that it almost always leaves Liryanna unconscious after using the technique, and, in a weakened state in a battle, she doesn't have enough power to use it, as the technique depends on the strength of her spirit. This technique, like the previous two, has a pun. In this case, the name "kabuki" (花武器), substitutes the name "歌舞伎", with the same romanization, being a popular drama of Japan, developed chiefly in the 17th century, characterized by elaborate costuming, rhythmic dialogue, stylized acting, music, and dancing, and the performance of both male and female roles by male actors. :* : Liryanna makes a swift movement with her sword, that forces the energy blades to create a giant sphere of blades around the opponent. She then commands the energy "petals" to collapse and repeatedly slice the target, while shrinking the sphere in size. The technique's name possesses a pun: while it comes from the term , from the traditional Japanese theatre kabuki, the kanji "連" is replaced by the kanji "蓮", that is similar in appearance and read the same way. * : Liryanna's ultimate type of technique. This set of abilities consists of Liryanna charging her spiritualism into her blade, but joining her body's energy with it, encasing her completely in energy. Similarly to Roronoa Zoro's Asura technique, Liryanna can sprout additional body parts, in her case, she's capable of releasing two white, feathered, angel wings that allow her to fly for a few seconds. When seen close up, one clearly sees the "feathers" are actually white rose feathers. :* : :* : :* : :* : :* : * : After the Timeskip Trivia *Hanakotoba is the Japanese form of the language of flowers. In this practice plants were given codes and passwords. Physiological effects and action under the color of the flowers, put into words the impressions of nature and the presence of thorns with the height of tall plants, flowers and garlands of flowers through the various types. Meant to convey emotion and communicate directly to each other without needing the use of words.